Cheyenne People (Earth-616)
. American Frontier During the days of the American Frontier the Cheyenne were either on good or bad terms with the settlers who encroached on their native lands. They had many encounters with the various gunslinging heroes of the era and produced heroes of their own. One of the earliest carriers of the mantle of Red Wolf was a Cheyenne warrior named Wildrun who was endowed with his powers around 1760. He claimed to be the human son of Owayodata himself, although these claims are unsubstantiated. In his time, he assisted his people in driving the Sioux from the land where his tribe eventually settled. He was plucked from his own time by Kang the Conqueror to be on of his Anachronauts . Wildrun was succeeded by Johnny Wakely whose people were slaughtered by American soldiers. Wakley was saved by Sgt. Hacker and raised by a white couple, Martin and Emma Wakely before he was endowed with the power of Red Wolf by Owayodata . Another prominent Cheyenne hero of the time was Red Hawk, the son of a Cheyenne chief who left his tribe to travel and adventure with the Mexican gunslinger Emilio Diaz. The pair trained young Lance Temple the skills he needed to become the Texas Kid . Red Hawk participated in many of the Texas Kid's adventures during the heroes career. The original Two-Gun Kid defend a tribe of Cheyenne from the bigoted Major Ralph Marks, who was later revealed of being half Native American himself . A group of Cheyenne were plied with alcohol by the outlaw named Hook who then used them to try and collect the reward put on the head of Pawnee renegade Arrowhead, the Cheyenne relented when Arrowhead slew Hook . Another group of Cheyenne befriended the Two-Gun Kid whom they dubbed "Tonna Watika". The Kid helped this tribe avoid starvation during the winter months when he uncovered that bigoted US Army official Captain Baird was staling government issued cattle to starve the Cheyenne so that he could get at their secret gold deposits . 20th Century The 20th Century successor to the Red Wolf mantle was Thomas Thunderhead who had turned his back on his people and heritage to live in the modern world, until he was visited by Owayadota and took on the mantle of Red Wolf . Modern Age In the modern age, there have been a number of super-heroes of Cheyenne origins. This includes the current carrier of the mantle of Red Wolf, William Talltrees who originally gained his powers to protect his people from being forced off their land by Cornelius van Lunt (secretly Taurus, then leader of the Zodiac Cartel), encountering the Avengers in the process . He was later a founding member of the original Rangers and the later incarnation created by the 50-State Initiative . Another Cheyenne hero is the illusion casting mutant Danielle Moonstar who joined the New Mutants founded by Charles Xavier after her father Black Eagle was murdered by former Hellfire Club member Donald Pierce . She was a long standing member, and deputy leader of the original New Mutants and heavily associate with various incarnations of the mutant X-Men. Danielle's parents William and Peg Lonestar, long believed dead by Danielle were transformed into the monstrous Demon Bear by means that have yet to be explained. The Demon Bear terrorized Danielle's dreams for years until it manifested into reality and ultimately defeated by the New Mutants . With the defeat of the Demon Bear, Danielle's parents were freed and police officer Tom Corsi and nurse Sharon Friedlander, both Caucasians, were mystically transformed into Cheyenne as well . | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:Native American Tribes